Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Hercules *Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella *Peter Pan *Corpse Bride *The Little Mermaid *Flubber *Colgate *Reese's *Pizza Hut *Lucky *Pepsi Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Title Card Belle's MAGICAL WORLD Ending Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director BOB KLINE Associate Producer DAVID W. KING "The Perfect World" Written by RICHARD GRAY Animation Directors CULLEN BLAINE MITCH ROCHON Storyboard CYNTHIA PETROVIC AMBER TORNQUIST "Fifi's Folly" Written by ALICE BROWN and CARTER CROCKER Animation Directors DALE CASE DANIEL DE LA VEGA Storyboard RICH CHIDLAW HOLLY FORSYTH ENRIQUE MAY DEBRA PUGH "Mrs. Potts' Party" Written by NANCY GREYSTONE and RICHARD GRAY Animation Directors CULLEN BLAINE RICK LEON Storyboard FRANCISCO BARRIOS JILL COLBERT CHRIS RUTKOWSKI "Broken Wing" Story by CHIP HAND Written by CARTER CROCKER and SHEREE GUITAR Animation Directors BURT MEDALL BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE Storyboard CARIN-ANNE ANDERSON JOE HORNE BOB LOGAN With the Voice Talents of ROBBY BENSON PAIGE O'HARA DAVID OGDEN STIERS JERRY ORBACH Additional Voice Talents of JEFF BENNETT JIM CUMMINGS GREGORY GRUDT ROB PAULSEN KIMMY ROBERTSON ANNE ROGERS FRANK WELKER APRIL WINCHELL JOANNE WORLEY Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Music Composed by HARVEY R. COHEN "Listen with Our Hearts" and "A Little Thought" Words and Music by MICHAEL & PATTY SILVERSHER Performed by PAIGE O'HARA Supervising Film Editor SUSAN EDMUNSON Production Manager NATASHA KOPP Opening Narration Art GREG GULER Character Design GINNY SUESS RITSUKO NOTANI LEONARDO PINERO THOMAS RAY Key Layout Design CHARLES PAYNE NICK CUTI WALLACE WILLIAMSON Prop Design TOM FOXMARNICK Key Background Stylists PARO HOZUMI CHRIS ROSZAK Supervisor Digital Background Color Correction ERNEST PAVA Color Key Stylists JILL STIRDIVANT DAVID A. RODRIGUEZ Storyboard Revisions CRAIG KEMPLIN SHAWNA CHA JUDIE MARTIN AMBER TORNQUIST GILBERT WEEMS, JR. Continuity Co-Ordinators BARBARA DONATELLI KATHRIN VICTOR MERLE WELTON Casting Manager JULIE MORGAVI Talent Coordinator STEPHANIE McCORKLE Pre–Production Film Editors PETER LONSDALE ELEN ORSON SUSAN EDMUNSON Assistant Film Editors DEBRA LIGHT SUSAN ODJAKJIAN PHILIP MALAMUTH ART NODA Post Production Sound Manager MARK VON DER HEIDE Post Production Supervisor STEPHEN SWOFFORD Sound Dubbing Supervisor STEVE WARNER Track Reading CHRISTINE CRAIG SKIP CRAIG Songs Arranged and Conducted by BILL ELLIOT Orchestration by HARVEY R. COHEN BRUCE BABCOCK MARILYNN MUSIKER RON GRANT Music Mixers JOHN RICHARDS TIM BOYLE MIKE FARROW Supervising Music Editor DIANE GRIFFEN Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Animation Production by TOON CITY, INC. Unit Producer COLIN BAKER Director of Animation ROMEO GARCIA Layout Director ROSS dela VEGA Unit Co-Ordinator RICHARD PIMM Layout Artists JUN AONAN III JOSEPH GARCIA DAVE GONZALES MEL PADOLINA Assistant Animation Director JEROME CO Animators ALLAN ABELARDO, EDWIN ARCENA, JOSEPH BALDERAS, RIC BERNARDO, DANTE CLEMENTE, JEROME CO, JOSELITO CRUZ, JOCELYN DIAZ, LUIS DIMARANAN, NOEL DOMINGO, ROSALIE ESTACIO, EDELSON EUGENIO, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, AKIBLAS FLORES, ROMEO GARCIA, DON JUAN, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, NORIEL ISRAEL, CHARLIE LEE, RUBEN MALACURA, ROBERT OCON, NOMER PANLAQUI, ALEXANDER RAGSAC, JOJO REYNON, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, RAUL SANTOS, JOCELYN SY, FRANCIS TAN, ARNOLD TAROY, DENIS TOMACRUZ, NOWEL VILLANO Background Supervisor ROBERTO ANGELES Background Artists VALERIO BITUYA, ROBERTO BRAVANTE, DARWIN CAMERO, FERDINAND CAPISTRANO, BOBBY LOPEZ, FRANCISCO MADRONIO, MARK REDULLA, RAMONCHITO TALENS Clean-Up Supervisor MELBA BESA Clean-Up Artists ALLAN ANGELO, EMANUEL CABRERA, RONALD CAYAO, RONALD DELA TORRE, RAMIL GONZAGA, ALEX IGUBAN, ADELFO MANAO, LEONARDO RAMIREZ Inbetween Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Inbetween Artists MA ELIZA ALMEIDA, ARIEL CONSTANTINO, AGNES DE VERA, MA VENUS GABRIOLA, MARITA GONZALES, ORLANDO INOLINO, ANGELINA LEGASPI, ARMANDO WONG, MA CELESTE ZOSIMO, HECTOR FORTU, LESTER CABARLES Animation Check Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Checkers TERESA ZABALLERO TOBBEE BARRETTO Assistant to the Unit Co-Ordinator BRIGETTE B. JHOCSON Production Co-Ordinator ROWENA AGRUSA Production Assistant DAVE DE GUZMAN Line Testing BRENDO CAYABYAB Additional Production Facility THAI WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. CGI Opening & Page Turns VISUAL APPROACH CGI Animation Director JOEL PILGER CGI Animator JON DOBSON Pixie Dust Animation KATHLEEN QUAIFE HODGE Supervising Sound Editor WILLIAM B. GRIGGS, M.P.S.E. Supervising ADR Editor JENNIFER E. MARTENS Dialogue Editor ERIC HERTSGAARD Post Production Music Editor BRIAN F. MARS Sound Effects Editors JEFF HUTCHINS KENNETH D. YOUNG OTIS VAN OSTEN DAVID LYNCH CHARLES RYCHWALSKI THOMAS HARRIS NICOLAS CARR Assistant Sound Editor LISA WOLF GROVE Foley Editor JOHN REYNOLDS Foley Artists KEVIN BARTNOF DOMINIQUE DECAUDAIN Foley Mixer BRUCE BELL Engineering Services WARNER BROS. STUDIOS POST PRODUCTION FACILITIES Re-Recording Mixers MICHAEL E. JIRON ALLEN L. STONE Re–Recording Recordist BILL ORSON Production Assistants MELINDA CARRILLO LAUREN DUNCAN MICHAEL GRACEY Art Coordinators JOHN CATAPANO JOYCELYN ABING JENNIFER M. LOPEZ Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Production Accountant JAMES MOORCROFT DOLBY SURROUND / MPAA ©1997 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:1998